


急速挣脱

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Flash Point (2007)
Genre: M/M, what if Bruce Wayne in Flash Point?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: 一个茫然不知所为的超人被蝙蝠侠拖出玻璃罐头、在战乱的碎石飞尘里共同呼吸的故事。





	急速挣脱

**Author's Note:**

> *老爷穿到闪点世界，直接掉进大超在的那个实验室的脑洞，很多私设小心被雷。基本按照漫画来的，动画我没管那么多。  
> *穿越时间点大概设定在小闪被电了第二次（电出能力的那一次）的时候。  
> *这一篇就是老爷怎么把大超从玻璃罐头里捞出来的故事。  
> *“布鲁斯”和“蝙蝠侠”这两个称呼的使用有区分

 

很少有人知道，布鲁斯韦恩是个HASM患者*。  
他可以毫不费力地回想起自“那一夜”之后的每一个细节，从早上吃的甜点的味道差异到某一次鞋跟触感不对的原因。当然，更糟糕一点的，他能记得每一次被罪犯击中头颅时那种晕眩的感觉。更糟糕一点的，他能想起来玛莎的头发在地上散落的形状。头发散漫着软软的摊开，像是河水……他躺在痛苦里顺流而下……他奔跑着追赶……那种害怕和恐惧没能攫住他……他感到自己踏空了。

他在梦里坠落。

 

布鲁斯再一次醒来时，闻见的是金属冰冷的味道。  
蝙蝠侠翻身而起换成蹲姿，快速地扫过四周，决定先躲到相对隐蔽的方便出手的地方去。他清楚地记得自己之前只是普通地结束了夜巡、黎明时分上床睡觉了而已，但现在他在一个陌生的地方醒来，这就有点令人提高警惕了。他闪身，落到一个岔路口的墙面边。他一手按在墙面，快速地探头，估计了一下他所处的空间的大小。他试图连线，发现联络器没有信号。倒不是说这让他很意外。  
不是第一次莫名离开自己所熟悉的地方，他还不算太慌张。  
这里看起来……有点像陈览长廊，但是展示窗口又太少了。而且老实说：这里的设计有点丑得过头了，没有哪个做陈展大纲的人会把展览厅设计成砖墙面加塑料顶板，何况灯光如此苍白，还平白地把空间设计成狭窄曲折、让人感觉焦虑的形态。他动作微小地转头，试图判断出哪里有摄像头……然后他意识到他得动起来。  
他听见了脚步声。  
那明显是在巡逻：刻板，有规律，三人小组却步伐一致，几乎听不出声音的差异。  
他无声地滑向前方没有脚步声的地方。他抽空扫了一眼展示窗口——一副犬类骨架，旁边还有一架（一架什么？飞行器吗？）——作为展厅来说，一条长廊里的摄像头未免也太多了。恐怕是个密室。收藏绝密物品的那种。他打开的探测里面已经扫到了几十个监控器，恐怕还会有些红外摄像。  
他快到尽头了，灰色的丑陋水泥墙堵住了他的视线。这里能够左拐，但他停了在边缘，听着声音。  
他略略偏过头去，以一个及其别扭的角度看见那站着一个身穿蓝色制服、戴着钢盔的守卫者。他站得像标枪一样，执枪姿势标准。他制服的左胳膊上有一个小小的钻石形印记。  
蝙蝠侠眯眯眼睛，无法控制地咬了一下牙：

那是一个红底黄字的S。

布鲁斯的脑袋里猜测横冲直撞：他怀疑他是不是被传送到了卢瑟的研究室；他怀疑是不是哥谭的哪个疯子又做了致幻毒气出来；他怀疑是不是有什么人试图对超人不利；他怀疑他进入了一个什么超人的神经病崇拜者的领地；他怀疑他发现了超人组建的秘密势力；他怀疑他是不是进入了一个精神失常的超人试图统治全球的世界；但是他又一下想起来刚才那具犬类的骨架，还有旁边那架看起来像飞行器的玩意儿；妈的。他一下想起来，小氪的体型好像是那么大（小氪比地球上同样样貌的成年狗要小半圈，他还会飞；如果不是小氪，这帮人摆出一只普通的小半圈的狗骨架干嘛？）；而且超人的飞行器天线设计是不是在飞行器顶部来着？  
他脑子里想法乱转——如果是卡尔的精神失常的崇拜者或者卢瑟，他们怎么拿到（犬类骨架暂且不论）超人的飞行器的？从孤独堡垒里偷走东西，在卢瑟尝试过入侵之后难度可加大了不少。难道他是回到了时间线之前？到了一个卢瑟成功的时代？如果是超人制造自己的势力，他杀掉自己的狗做什么？还把自己的“襁褓”用展示窗口放出来？如果超人疯了……  
布鲁斯让自己冷静下来：前者意味着他得探探这儿的情况，然后想办法联系氪星人；如果是后者，他带着足剂量的氪石。  
蝙蝠侠绷紧了身体。  
他重新注意到自己的探测仪，意识到他左侧的监控器分布密度比之前那条长廊还要大；按位置来看绝大部分都都对着守卫者所守着的方向。守卫者的身体左侧和地面有一点绿色的反光，那里恐怕有密码盘之类的东西。  
他忽然想到，他前面那个丑陋的水泥墙恐怕是一个小房间的一面墙。  
而那前面应该有两个乃至更多的守卫，这取决于房间有多大。

他极快地冲出——只有两个，易如反掌——一针全身麻醉剂*让这让一个人倒下，而另一个被甩到他身上的同伴砸得晕头转向，接着被第二针送进了睡眠。  
“你们两个大概得睡一觉……”  
布鲁斯站定，转头，喃喃自语。  
“啧。”

他面前确凿无疑地是一个实验室：钢青色的底板应该有六七米高，上面镶嵌着一个巨大的S。黄色的，吸光质。苍白色的探照灯打在门上。  
那两个人躺在地上。布鲁斯只能听见自己轻微的呼吸声和一下一下稳定的心跳。  
这里弥漫的是冰冷的死气。

但是这个实验室应该并不大，如果他刚才走过来的那条走廊的右边并不是空心的的话，这个实验室的面积应该只有四十平方米左右。  
他环视四周，看到实验室对面是另一扇门。好几重机关。超人相关，挂上绝密，门锁上三重。过去了这么久还没有发生围堵，说明这个地方的人的反应速度并不算特别快。那么还来得及探一探。  
——鲁莽了。这一次没人善后，如果什么都没拿到，之后很难再……他把这个想法从脑子里抹掉。  
蝙蝠侠快步走到绿色荧光的密码盘前，一瞬间有点想念钢骨。电磁锁，要不是他不想动静太大，直接破坏指不定效率更高。他掏出他惯用的设备，等待着解锁。

他精神紧绷，背朝密码盘，防范着可能从正门或者左边过道或者右边过道冲出来的人。  
解锁工具出乎意料的有效。门开得非常快。  
他转过身。  
红光映照在他的脸上。

操。  
布鲁斯几乎是冲进了那个实验室。

玻璃缸里的男人从桌子前跳了起来，猝不及防不足以形容他的反应。他所在的那个房间（这种玻璃罐头一样的地方能叫房间吗？）镶嵌在实验室墙壁里，面积恐怕只有十几平方米。他弓着背向他背后的墙贴去，差点被那张小小的木头单人床绊倒。骨瘦如柴的身体上贴着一件黑色的、连体的（他要怎么排泄？他吃过东西吗？），薄到能透出肋骨的紧身衣。那胸膛上写着一个扭曲的、有点滑稽的长条形红色S。他全身上下几乎只有骨头，蓝色的眼睛在没什么肉的脸上大得有点吓人。被红光照着的脸和半隐藏着的手掌形成了明显的色差，如果不是浸润在红光里，他恐怕看起来比石灰还要白。  
他哆嗦着嘴唇（哆嗦着嘴唇！）茫然地看着布鲁斯，看起来几乎是惊恐的。  
布鲁斯咆哮：“用热视线！”  
超人——这是那个卡尔-艾尔吗？——茫然地又往后退了退。他弓着背，抬起手来，似乎是想摸摸自己的耳朵，看起来像是在奇怪自己能听见声音。

操。

布鲁斯马上意识到自己大概有点吓到他了。  
——而且他未必知道热视线是什么。他的反应好像是从来没见过人类*。实验室里一无所有，除了这个镶嵌在墙壁里的玻璃罐头。妈的。克隆？  
操。操他妈的疯狂。操。  
蝙蝠侠少见地在十分钟之内两次感觉气血冲头。

要把这个人拉出来再容易不过了：只需要打穿那下面那一排透气孔中的两个，再割出一个直径三十厘米的半圆形就足够把这个瘦到脱形的男人扯出来。又或者这玻璃约莫有二十厘米厚；很快就会有人来，没必要顾及声音；只要能炸出裂纹足够了。心念电转，一两秒之间蝙蝠侠已经做了决定。  
没时间想他为什么被关在这里要不要带他走了——布鲁斯摸出几个蝙蝠镖——如果不是这张脸基本还一样——这是卡尔-艾尔吗——激光切割太慢了得换一个——贴在玻璃上，还有通风口，最大限度发挥威力——爆炸威力应该足够了——共事这么久！  
他祈祷能炸开这层该死的把地球上最强大的生物像一条带鱼一样压在狭小空间里的玻璃。  
他对玻璃罐子里喊道：“捂上耳朵，然后躲开点！”  
男人茫然地看着他。  
蝙蝠侠捂住自己的耳朵，闪身落在房间的角落。。  
男人捂住自己的耳朵，退到房间角落的镜子旁。  
祈祷这次爆炸不会把他吓得太狠。  
他扯扯嘴角，时间到了。

 

BOOM。

 

玻璃被炸出了不小的裂纹，但是还没有完全碎裂。通风口处断开了一些。蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，跑了几步，从墙壁上借力旋身高高跳起，撞向那块带着碎纹的玻璃。

踩着四碎纷飞的尖锐光芒，他落进红色的玻璃罐头里。

男人蜷缩在那块镜子下面，只有骨头的胳膊挡住了他灰白色的脸。玻璃渣飞溅在他的头发里（布鲁斯注意到他有些头发被剃掉了；剩下的也凌乱得很），他甚至在发抖。  
布鲁斯说不清他此刻是什么感觉：他火气上涌，为一个不该遭受如此对待的人被虐待；他心酸，为一个人被如同老鼠一样塞在狭小的房间里不见天日；他不适应，因为明日之子的愉快微笑早已刻进了他的印象簿里；甚至还有些尴尬，因为这一面实在太过狼狈而且……令人心碎。或者同情，随你怎么说。看着与他的战友长得一模一样的人露出恐惧，总归让人不太舒服。  
脑子里想什么并没有阻碍蝙蝠侠的动作。他利落地把这个男人拉起来，把他扳过来试图直视他，用决然的口气道：“我不是来这伤害你的。我来这带你出去。”  
男人转过头来，抱着双肩，脖子细得让人害怕。动了动嘴唇，却什么话也没说出来。  
——他难道不会说话？  
蝙蝠侠不再浪费时间，一把捞起骨头咯手的男人，用钩爪几乎是飞出了那个除了红光一无所有的牢笼。  
已经有匆匆的沉重的脚步声在门外步步紧逼。

他拉着男人飞奔；他记得他刚醒来时看见那条走廊里有一扇很小的门，没接着任何展示厅，却有开关；他在十几秒之内就到了那扇门前，他猛地一敲，在门打开的一瞬间就脱开去。  
他落进了水里。*  
显而易见，他们还嫌这里不够隐蔽似的，这又是一个泡在下水道里的基地。  
蝙蝠侠架着男人，打开夜视四处扫视，试图从这些门洞里找出一个比较不同的、让他能够出去的地方来。他再次尝试着定位一下自己，或者对外联络一下，但是仍然没有信号。  
——不可能连接不上。离开基地信号干扰应该消失了。不可能。除非没有接收端。但是不可能所有的卫星同时失效。  
妈的，不知道自己到底在哪里，显然没法调出下水道地图比对。  
蝙蝠侠索性放弃了给自己弄个planB的想法。他听着水流动的声音。  
然后他顺着水流动的方向快速地跑去。

冰冷的水浸在他的小腿处；即便是久经战阵的蝙蝠侠也感到了不适，几乎被他拖在水里的那个男人却像是哑巴一样，就算是抽气声也没有。他像是没有任何想法和精力的人形机器，只是单纯被什么东西推着走。但是这路还算平整，也算是浸在水里时的好事一桩。布鲁斯想。在罐头里活上几年，大概也确实不会说话了。他们难道还克隆了小氪？然后因为危险性杀掉了他？再仿造飞船？费力不讨好，可能性不大。后面追上来应该还要一会。在阴暗潮湿的地方。潮湿真是难以忍受。流水落下去的声音近了。  
他精神一振。

循声变路，蝙蝠侠很快找到了一点光源。  
他关掉夜视模式，单纯凭借肉眼顺着光芒走去。那是一个排水管道。  
他略略弯腰（这个管道对于他来说太矮了），架着男人走过去。然后他抬脚猛踢，几脚之下把滤网栏完全踢倒。  
他从管道里跳出来。他意识到外面的温度比下水道里高不了几度。

 

男人几乎是跌了下来。  
他倚靠着管道所处的水泥面，嘴唇动了动。  
“太美了。”  
那声音很嘶哑，是很久很久没说过话的那种干涩。他苍白的死人一样的皮肤镀上了一层金辉，蓝色的大得有点可怕的眼睛睁得更大了。紧紧追视着太阳，他的神情几乎称得上怔愣。  
男人慢慢直起身来，脚不自觉地离开了地面，黑色的靴子慢慢呈现出一个蝙蝠侠熟悉的弧度。它略略向下垂去，似乎可以点住地面。然而他仍然在向上飘去。  
他悬在半空中，身上残余的玻璃碎渣仍然在闪光，他恍若未觉。  
他在阳光下舒展开来。

 

海平面上的太阳是温情的橘红色，它撒过明辉碎碎，水面上波光跃动。金红色的云棉柔着接续，温和地变成白色，浅淡之高处透着明净的蓝。风从背后吹向水面。尽管他的披风被水浸湿、他的脚还踩在脏污的水里，这一瞬间的光耀还是让布鲁斯听见了自己的心脏的声音：它在振颤着高鸣。

“确实很美。”他说。“太阳升起来了。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *HASM，类似于超级记忆症，患者从某一个特殊的时间点后会清晰地记住每一件自己体验到的事。  
> *闪电悖论漫画里老太爷用依托咪酯放倒了守卫，于是也用一下  
> *漫画里老太爷对排骨一样的超的评价。我觉得拿他那样关起来做实验的人也不算是人类了。  
> *我这里看漫画其实不是很看明白，小闪钢骨老太爷下来的时候是踩着水到了一扇门前，用绳索吊下来然后打坏了一扇门进去的，但是出去的时候直接略过了赶路，我也不知道是从哪里进了一个积水的地方，然后就直接顺着下水道出去进海了。设定里又说超人计划的基地在地下两英里的深处，那要么这个基地特别大，顺着大都会的地势就能戳出来一截直接进海，要么就是这个基地高差很大，关大超的地方比较低，他们又爬上去到下水道的地方顺着排污管到海湾旁边……所以我就只好按自己想象写了。如果有谁看明白了请务必告诉我！我就按那个改！【没错！老爷现在还没有搞清楚自己是穿了，还以为是拎出来了一个像康纳一样的可怜小孩！本来还有架要打，我懒得写了，而且这里就没技术含量了，直接大超带着老爷飞了就行了，所以就停在这里啦还有没错，我就是在暗示海风陆风应该是什么时候吹的知识点！】  
> 【想看后续请留言……！因为这是我最想写的一篇XD后面的虽然想写但是也不是特别迫切心里还想了个系列名字叫《福音回响》如果没人想看我也懒得写了xx】


End file.
